Shield of the forrest
by Mercavez
Summary: With the K.J.H.S. desperately trying to hold on to the remaining region it has, one mercenary will make it his job to pump as much money as he can from this war. when an ancient power arises, it becomes a race against time for the armies to find it or die trying,


Hey hows it going new readers my name Mercavez and this is my first fanfiction ever, I thought perhaphs this fanfic could help me with my writing so you know any helpful reviews would be great.

Anyways without further inturuptions I give to you my disclaimer

** THE FOLLOWING IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANYWAY EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

Enjoy

In a barren land filled with sun and sand, lived a barbarian king named Blood. Blood was the leader of many great tribes, which he brought together to form a vast kingdom known as Korema. In just one year, Blood was able to dethrone all rivaling kings and had become the absolute ruler of Orre. Though this was true, he was not yet satisfied. With the bloodlust of a starving Sharpedo, he sent his scouts to find more land to conquer. Waiting for disappointment, he was instead given good news. His scouts had found three lands known as Kanto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn. In an instant, the fire in his heart was reignited. Blood sent forth a hoard of his men towards Johto and Hoenn in a brutal attack. They struck like lightning, burly men and their pokemon invading the shores of both regions, cutting people down, raiding, looting, and raping. When their respective militias came to confront them, there wasn't much left to fight for than the ruins of what used to be beautiful cities. The fighting raged on with Hoennese tribal war tactics, pushing back the opposition. Johto was not so easily handled. The men there were only trained with their muskets, but knew little to nothing of hand-to-hand combat. It had seemed hopeless for them had it not been for one man, like an angel from Arceus himself, who lept down fearlessly, wielding duel revolvers. His golden and silver trench coat blew in the wind, raising the moral of his men. Seeing their country's colors gave the men a new reason to fight, and just as quickly, the enemy was brutally pushed back

.  
>In the aftermath of these events, a meeting was held to discuss what had just occurred. In addition to Johto and Hoenn, both Kanto and Sinnoh arrived at the conference to help the dangered countries. Kanto, located right next to Johto, was worried about futher attacks that might even reach their region. Sinnoh's friendly relationship with Hoenn also brought them into the mess. That night of the meeting, the K.J.H.S. was formed, an alliance focused on defeating Blood and his evil forces.<p>

Blissfully ignorant of what is going on, a small boy lived in a tribe on the Hoenn desert. The small, ten year-old boy had the name of Grey, due to the strange coloration of his eyes, and owned a Poochyena, who truly was the boy's best friend. The duo would always stay together, no matter the situation, that is of course meant chores as well. Grey was a brave boy who always looked out for his friends and family. His motto was "Never give up 'til the job is done." He was always a happy sight among his fellow villagers. Sadly, however, the good times would not last forever.

One cold afternoon he heard had shrieking. Going outside to inspect the sounds, he saw a sight that would ruin him for life. His entire tribe was under attack. He had tried to escape, along with Poochyena at his side, and would have nearly died had it not been for one man wearing a gold and silver trench coat.

Vash was a commander in the Johto Special Forces Unit and had been sent Orre to capture the band leader that was attacking Grey's home. After the fighting had ended in the village, a heart broken Grey stood in the rubble of his destroyed home. Something within him snapped that day and he decided to avenge his family by killing all those responsible in their murder. Vash saw this spark of fire in the young boy's eyes and decided to take Grey under his wing. In a very short time, Grey became one of Vash's most accomplished assassins along with Grey's newly evolved Mightyena.

Blood's reign would eventually fall and his lands decimated, with no life being able to survive there any longer. With a large alliance without an enemy, the seeds of corruption were planted and corporate businesses ran the country. Vash was sickened by this and tried to raise awareness of this topic. Sadly, the bureaucrats couldn't have him doing such things and eventually had Vash silenced. Upon learning of Vash's death, who had become much like a father to him, Grey went on a rampage and killed Vash's killer along with the officer who gave the order. Grey soon left and decided he would no longer fight for such corruption. Team Rocket soon after hired Grey as a mercenary. Around this time, Sinnoh had also seceded from the alliance. The war was soon coming to an end with Sinnoh's brutal close combat strategy.

With Sinnoh as their inspiration, Hoenn also attempted to secede ten years later but was having a bit more difficulty. Rumors flew around about an ancient weapon that resided in the reigon, known as the "Shield of the Forrest". Kanto and Johto were both engaged in a power struggle with Hoenn, while each was attempting to find the shield in order to secure victory for their side. It was rumored that a famed professor had found the shield and was studying it in a small village known as Little Root. With this information known, it was obvious the shield was deep within Rebel Territory, but all attacks on the village had ended in failure and retreat. The general in charge of capturing the shield, Kert Hannibal, found these failures unacceptable.

The small village seemed insignificant but its villagers had fanatical moral and would not break easily. With limited options, the Johto and Kanto alliance had to hire Team Rocket mercenaries in order to attempt to capture the village.

Under the command of Senior Admin Kosh, a mass of the fiercest fighting mercenaries Team Rocket had to offer, sat right outside the outskirts of the village. They were eagerly awaiting their chance of ransacking the pitiful village. However, before Kosh could move in, he needed the help of one more man to make sure his plan went perfectly.

Kosh traveled to Fort situation based in Johto to meet with an old friend. The skies cried for the coming bloodshed that would stain the grass that stood so proudly, ever so still.


End file.
